hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic foodcane season
| Last storm dissipated = | Strongest storm name = Durian | Strongest storm pressure = 934 | Strongest storm winds = 105 | Average wind speed = 1 | Total depressions = 10 | Total storms = 10 | Total hurricanes = 4 | Total intense = 1 | Fatalities = 36 | Damages = 953 }} The 2018 Atlantic foodcane season was a below-average foodcane season, consisting of 10 storms, 4 foodcane, and 1 major foodcane. It was significantly less active than its predecessors, the 2017 and 2016 foodcane seasons. The season's strongest and only major foodcane, Durian, made landfall in the Strawberry Peninsula on September 2 and was the deadliest and costliest storm of the season, causing over $700 million french fries in damage and 24 deaths. Most forecasters expected a below-average to an inactive season due to the strengthening of the Tabasco Sauce pattern, which would increasd storm activity in the western Kiwi Ocean, a prediction that turned out to be correct. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–54_mph id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_54-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/05/2018 till:19/05/2018 color:TS text:"Açaí (TS)" from:28/05/2018 till:04/06/2018 color:TS text:"Blackberry (TS)" from:06/07/2018 till:11/07/2018 color:C1 text:"Cabbage (C1)" from:25/08/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:C4 text:"Durian (C4)" from:03/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:ST text:"Endive (STS)" from:15/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:TS text:"Fig (TS)" from:17/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:C1 text:"Garlic (C1)" from:01/10/2018 till:03/10/2018 color:TS text:"Honeyberry (TS)" from:06/10/2018 till:10/10/2018 color:TS text:"Incaberry (TS)" from:17/10/2018 till:24/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Java-Plum (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(448,24) text:"(from the" pos:(492,24) text:"Floyd Meteorological Center)" Storms Tropical Storm Açaí Tropical Storm Açaí existed from May 14 to May 19. Tropical Storm Blackberry Tropical Storm Blackberry existed from May 28 to June 4. Hurricane Cabbage Hurricane Cabbage existed from July 6 to July 11. Hurricane Durian Hurricane Durian existed from August 25 to September 4. Durian caused $700 million french fries in damage and 24 deaths, being the costliest and the deadliest storm of the season. Severe Tropical Storm Endive Severe Tropical Storm Endive existed from September 3 to September 10. Tropical Storm Fig Tropical Storm Fig existed from September 15 to September 23. Hurricane Garlic Hurricane Garlic existed from September 17 to September 26. Tropical Storm Honeyberry Tropical Storm Honeyberry existed from October 1 to October 3. Tropical Storm Incaberry Tropical Storm Incaberry existed from October 6 to October 10. Hurricane Java-Plum Hurricane Java-Plum. existed from October 17 to October 24. Storm names These are the names used in the 2018 Atlantic foodcane season. This same list was previously used in the 2011 Atlantic foodcane season, where no names were retired. No names were retired this season. Category:Atlantic foodcane seasons Category:Works by StrawberryMaster